


Make Me

by canistakahari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an exercise in trust, the way Scott breaks Stiles down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rrrowr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/gifts).



“No,” cautions Scott firmly, splaying a hand over Stiles’s sternum. “Stop.”

Stiles falls back against the mattress with a soft whine, his chest rising and falling, skin slick with sweat. He’s red and blotchy, suffused with that all-over flush that Scott can scent without even trying; the rosy, mouth-watering copper tang of blood and sweat, a sweet metallic note that coats the back of his tongue.  
  
Scott buries his nose in it, traces the trail with his tongue, and Stiles jerks beneath him, whimpers again, his wrists twisting restlessly in the cuffs binding him to the headboard. It takes everything Scott has not to bury his teeth in the soft flesh of his throat.  
  
“Shhh,” murmurs Scott soothingly, reaching up to cup Stiles’s cheek, brushing the corner of his parted lips with his thumb.  
  
“Seriously,” says Stiles, and his voice is reedy, thin. Scott is wearing him down slowly, pulling him out of himself by force. “Have we just met? If you want me to shut up, then  _make_  me, because—”  
  
It’s easy, so easy, to slide his palm over Stiles’s mouth and silence him with a little pressure and a thumb tucked into the underside of Stiles’s chin, holding his jaw shut, stifling the indignant little noise Stiles makes in response to being gagged.  
  
“You were saying?” murmurs Scott, absently petting Stiles’s chest.  
  
Twin spots of angry colour stand out on Stiles’s cheeks and he grunts and glares at Scott, hips rocking up, desperation written into the pleading bow of his body, the needy arch of his back.  
  
Scott narrows his eyes at him. “Can you be good?” he demands, his voice hard. “Or do I need to make you do everything myself?”  
  
The thing about Stiles is that he needs guidelines and a firm helping hand. Because he invariably  _tests_  those boundaries, pushes hard at rules and orders, wheedles and whines and tries to twist control back into his hands. The thing about Stiles is that sometimes he just needs to  _submit_  but submission doesn’t come easy and so Scott patiently ties him down and buoys him up, works him into a state of total frustration before he can begin the process of deconstruction.  
  
When he’s finished, and Stiles has been picked apart and reduced to rubble, moaning and shaking, eyes glassy and wide, that’s when Stiles needs to be rebuilt.  
  
Scott’s the only one Stiles trusts to do it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Release Mechanisms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693487) by [Rrrowr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr)




End file.
